Obscure Love
by Ninada
Summary: Finally, Ai finishes the antidote after beating the BO. However, Ran breaks up with Shinichi. Then who will help Shinichi get over Ran? ::COMPLETED::
1. Confrontation

Disclaimer

I don't own Detective Conan/Case Closed. All rights belong to its owner.

Genre:

Romance/Friendship.

A/N

Well, I know I was not supposed to begin a new fic. unless I end up 'Better Late than Never' but anyway here is another one for Ai/Conan-Shin/Shih pairings.

* * *

><p><span>Obscure Love<span>

.

Chapter 1

.

.

Shiho's POV**  
><strong>

I have never seen Kudou in this state before. He seems too feeble and literally, a living dead walking around. His face is so bony as though he hadn't eaten for a decade. He reminds me of famine. All these changes has happened to him since that date between him and... Mouri-san.

Anyhow, I stabbed my heart with thousands of knifes and gave him his demanded antidote after the Black Organization was thoroughly brought down. I can't explain the feeling when it was defeated but it was something I rarely feel. It is a feeling of lightness as though a great load was pulled away from my shoulders. Nevertheless, my tentative relief was crashed into many pieces at the thought of him. With the downfall of the Black Organization, there's nothing I can do but give him the cure. It will not be fair if I do not. I will just be too selfish. My stinging relationship with Kudou remained as it is. I accepted the fact that watching his happy face is something I can't sacrifice for my own happiness despite the detail that enfolds his happiness with Mouri-san. I will always love him not only as a close friend but more. I decided that I can still be his best friend and supporter if it will leave me by his side.

Returning back to the astounding facts, Kudou is not Kudou anymore. He is obviously not himself.. not the one I've known my whole life. He seems too broken and dejected as though he was shattered into pieces. It hurts me so much watching him in this critical condition. I tried many times to ask him what's wrong with him but he always just replies with his expected answer like 'I'm fine' 'It's nothing' and every thing akin of that with his trademark faint smile which teared my heart into pieces.

The question kept resonating in my mind trying to find a good answer 'What happened to him?'

_'What happened to you, Kudo?'_ I have never seen him in this state even when we were at the points of the Syndicate's guns and when we were on the run. Through many difficulties we've been through together I didn't see him in this state. He was always cohesive with those determined orbs of his.

_'Is it about to Mouri-san?'_ My heart twinged at the thought. Yes, she is the only one who has this extreme effect on his turnings.

You will not keep it from me Kudou. I will find out and get you back. It disgusts me seeing you in this state. _Really!_

-0-**  
><strong>

1:15 A.M.

Shinichi's eyes were still gazing at the Sherlock Holmes novel before him 'Study In Scarlet' which he had already read about six times before. He was looking at the pages...? Yes... Reading it...? No...

Sighing again for the fifth time along this time, he closed the book wearily and placed his hand on his chin staring blankly ahead. _'I've never felt so bored like this ever.'_

He left the library and ascended the stairs heading to his bedroom upstairs. As he reached his room and switched on the lights. The place felt oddly bleak and sombre to him. Since so long time he was never alone. Always surrounded either by Ran while he was still Conan or the Detective Boys or... Haibar— No... Miyano.

Collapsing on his cozy bed, Shinichi closed his eyes recalling back the image of the strawberry blonde girl with her icy eyes then suddenly the image turned to be a strawberry blonde yet a teenager one not a kid anymore. Her turquoise-colored eyes filled in with concern and anxiety. She cared about him. He could see it in her gaze.

"Haibara..." He found himself calling her while he was actually alone in his mansion.

'I should tell her. She is my friend after all'

'I can not sleep here!' Shinichi got out of his bed abruptly when sleep didn't slip within his eyes after half an hour of tossing and turning in his bed. He found himself getting out of his mansion heading towards Hakase residence.

Getting to the back door of the house, Shinichi got onto his tips cautiously trying not to make a single sound to wake anybody or disturb them. After Shinichi had closed the door behind him, he narrowed his eyes getting it used to the dim-lighted basement.

"I don't know how Haibara managed to work in this dreary place!" Shinichi said in an almost audible tone.

As Shinichi ascended the stairs, he opened the door of the basement swiftly careful not to make a sound. But before he could get his leg into the house, he found a hand grabbing his hand behind his back and putting her other arm around his neck ready to suffocate him. He couldn't see the face but he recognized the voice which said sternly, "Who are you? And what are you doing here?"

He couldn't help but stifle a chuckle. The person holding him was confused... not until he.. No ... She recognized him too.

"Really.. you almost broke my arm... Calm down!" Shinichi said in between his chuckles.

Shiho stared at him confusedly and crossed her arms against her chest, "Kudo! What are you doing here _now_?" she asked him stressing the word _now_.

Realizing his odd behavior, Shinichi scratched the back of his head embarrassingly.

"Err.. I... You know... I couldn't sleep... So..Umm" he stammered, avoiding her penetrating gaze not knowing if his excuse was really this lame.

"Oh.. Your arm is dislocated. I'm sorry." Shiho looked at his arm.

Shinichi stared back at her, _'What the... She is saying sorry for that! I'm the one she should blame'_

"Nah... You ar—Ouch!" he couldn't complete his words as he found her pushing his arm hardly which caused a severe pain crossing it.

"What the.. What have you done?" he cried out.

"If it's not obvious, I put your arm back to its place... if you don't mind." she informed then left him to the living room leaving him staring at her amazed._ 'Wow, she really knows what to do.'_

"Oi... Miyano... Wait!" Shinichi yelled back at her. Shiho turned to him with an infuriated face and yelled at him back but in a whispers, "Are you insane? Hakase is asleep!"

"Oops! Sorry" he grinned sheepishly and looked at her embarrassingly... It was the first time to realize how she looked like. She was in her sleeping clothes; an over-sized shirt and shorts. He hid his blushing face as much as he could.

Shiho lied on the couch setting in the living room, closing her eyes smoothly as though she was trying to sleep. Shinichi lied on the other couch as well gazing at her comfy position.

"So why haven't you slept till now?" he spoke out of the blue in spite of her closed eyes. Shiho opened her eyes and took a glimpse of him. "Just thinking... You?"

"Thinking about what?" he asked in curiosity. He wanted to know what Miyano would think about in the middle of the night.

"Everything.." As usual, he didn't answer her question. She finally gave up.

"Mmm.." An eerie silence surrounded them. However, neither of them got into sleep.

"I want to tell you some thing, Ha—Miyano." he spoke suddenly, sitting upright.

"What?" Shiho didn't open her eyes waiting for his reply.

"Me and Ran... We... broke up." Shiho opened her eyes abruptly turning to him.

"What?" she erected in her seat and looked upon his eyes. She saw a glint of sadness.

_'So that's why he was so depressed.' _

Shiho flinched as pain overwhelmed her heart when she knew the reason beneath his dejected eyes.

"I'm sorry for that." she said.

"Yea.. me too." Shiho lowered her gaze then pushed the words neatly, "Do you mind telling me why?"

Shinichi looked at her surprisingly, "Sure. You are my friend... my best friend" then smiled sadly. "She said that she waited for me enough time and I didn't ask about her when she needed me the most and..." he paused for a second causing Shiho to look through his eyes. She saw it... She saw that feeling on her eyes whenever she thought about his love for Ran. "... And she said that she found already the real love of her life hoping that we still remain friends."

Shinichi sighed as he closed his eyes as the reminiscence of his conversation with Ran... His first childhood crush was brought back.

Shiho looked at him compassionately. She hated seeing him like this.

"I'm very sorry, Kudou." Shiho said as her bangs covered her teary eyes.

"What are you apologizing for?" Shinichi opened his eyes confusedly as he furrowed his brows looking at her.

"If it wasn't for me... You would have been happy with.. _her_."

Shinichi looked at her in awe and blurted, "What are you talking about?..."

"Of course not. It's not like that! You know what happened happened and you have nothing to do with it. You were forced to do what you've done.."

"Come on, Miyano.. Stop blaming everything on yourself!" he said sincerely.

"Thanks." Shiho looked at him back, her eyes shining brightly.

"For what?" Shinichi asked perplexedly as Shiho rested back to her comfy position setting her arms behind her head. She smiled her rare smile and shut her eyes softly.

"You've relieved me from my burden."

"I am glad." Shinichi grinned at the scene of her lovely smile and lied back like her not noticing that he has totally forgot the painful topic they were talking about.

Realization hit him as he found the couch a very small one as his legs were hanging in the air while Shiho lied herself at the larger one.

"Oi... Miyano.. Can we exchange positions? You are taking the larger one!"

"No!"

"Not fair!"

"Let me think again?"

"Yes?"

"No." Shinichi frowned then couldn't help but smile at the sound of her cute chuckles.

* * *

><p>Maybe continued, maybe not.. Depends on your reviews.<p>

What do you think? I don't know if it is good or not.


	2. Hurt

Disclaimer

I don't own Detective Conan/Case Closed. All rights belong to its owner.

Genre

Romance/Friendship.

* * *

><p><span>Obscure Love<span>

.

Chapter 2

.

.

Shinichi's POV

The last thing I remember is Shiho's peaceful sleeping face then I found a strong penetrating light bothering my eyes causing me to open it. I opened my eyes slightly. The stark light made me blink a few times to get used to it.

_'Why did I forget to pull off the curtains!'_

I ran my hand through my hair after I completely woke up. Without prior notice, I found myself lying on the ground. Every bone in my body ached due to the stern surface of the floor.

"Wow... That was really a cozy sleep." I laughed at myself.

Startlingly, I stopped myself when I found her. Miyano was still lying on the opposite couch fast asleep. She looked so serene when she was asleep. Her undisturbed calm features showed her real esteem when it was devoid of her sarcasm and cool facade.

Slogging my thoughts away, I looked at the clock on the wall.

08:15 A.M

"Oh no! I am late!" I found myself crying her name out forgetting that she was drowned in her sleep.

"Oi.. Miyano, We are late!"

"One...e..san.." She was frowning in her sleep stuttering about her sister. I stepped on my knees gazing at her, Somehow, I got upset watching her still suffering nightmares of her deceased sister even though the Syndicate was gone. I remembered Masami Hirota the one whom I couldn't save.

Moving off the terrible memories, I shook her slightly trying to wake her up, "Miyano."

She aroused suddenly panting, "Wha—" She cut off her words recognizing me beside her.

"Kudou?"

"What are you doing in my room?"

I couldn't help but grin at her temporary amnesia, "Hey, Since when did the living room become your room?"

Shiho grimaced at me then sighed as she remembered last night, "Oh I see.. I slept here last night." I don't know if I saw it right or she was really in complete embarrassment.

"C'mon. We'll be late for school! It's almost 8:30!" Shiho glared at me as though I was insane and didn't move from her place.

"What?"

"We have no school today!" Shiho crossed her arms furiously.

"He he.. I forgot." I scratched the back of his head uncomfortably.

* * *

><p>"Shinichi! When did you come?" Hakase cried out when he saw Shinichi as the latter grinned sheepishly exchanging a significant look with Shiho who smirked back.<p>

"Um.. early."

"Yeah... _Very_ early." Shiho remarked from the kitchen making Shinichi roll his eyes.

"Come on. Breakfast is ready." Shiho informed them as she sat down.

"Thanks, I'm not hungry. Goodbye." Shinichi replied.

Hakase steered his gaze towards Shiho as though asking for help, "You haven't eaten anything, Shinichi!" he said.

"Thanks Hakase, later" he said and got his jacket over his shoulder turning to the outdoor. As he got out of the house, he heard the door open again behind him then found himself face to face with Shiho who was crossing her arms.

"How come you're not hungry when you didn't eat anything?" she raised an eye brow at him.

"Stay aside, Miyano. I don't feel like it." he rolled his eyes.

"You're behaving like a child. Look at you! You are a living corpse. Drob it, Kudou!" she yelled at him.

"I am not a child to hear your commands and look who's talking... You, the one who tried thousands of times to kill herself!" Shinichi bawled. Shiho flinched taken aback by his harsh words.

Few seconds from their spooky silence which filled in the atmosphere, Shiho retreated back quite a step and closed the door behind her without saying another word.

Shinichi still stared at the spot where she was. He felt guilt overwhelming him as the sound of the slamming door resonated in his ears.

_'Damn it. Why did I tell her this! She was just trying to help me!' _

.

"Is everything okay, Shiho-kun?" Hakase spoke as he saw Shiho's pallid face when she returned back from her short talk with Shinichi.

"Shiho-kun?" he called her again when he found no answer coming from her.

"Y-yes, Hakase. Don't worry." she smiled despite herself reassuring him.

"Aren't you going to complete your breakfast?" he asked innocently.

"No, Go on without me. I will rest in my room." she said and left him perplexed by her sudden weird change.

_'What's going on? Are they planning on a diet?'_ Hakase then shrugged and continued his breakfast.

.

Standing at the back of the door, Shiho closed her eyes biting her lower lip, pressing back the tenacious pain in her heart. She felt as if her heart was torn into two pieces. She thought that being by his side after all they have been through was at least a friend thing... A trustful relation... But it seemed that she is nothing to him but the one she had been before... Sherry. The Syndicate's ex-member who had a dreadful past and uncertain future. _'Even though Ran had released his heart.. It seems that his heart will always be held by hers.'_

_'No matter how I try to help him, he will never know what he means to me..'_

.

TO BE CONTINUED...


	3. Half  Realization

Disclaimer

I don't own Detective Conan/Case Closed. All rights belong to its owner.

Genre

Romance/Friendship.

* * *

><p><span>Obscure Love<span>

.

Chapter 3

.

.

Shinichi stepped into his house. Slamming the door soundly behind, he leaned on the door sighing in vexation.

_'Damn!'_

His fist clenched giving the wall beside him a hard punch, looking forward to heal his self-exasperation.

-0-

The next morning.

Beep.

Beep._  
><em>

Shinichi got up quickly as he realized that he was already late. Remembering the previous sleepless night of when he kept thinking of how to apologize to her for his harsh reply and set up everything back as before so he didn't notice the passing of time until he found the clock strikes 02:00 A.M.

Putting on his clothes as fast he could, Shinichi hurried towards the gate and made his way to the school. He paused for a moment taking a glimpse of Agasa hakase's residence in the neighborhood and changed his mind off the idea of passing by Shiho. The confrontation is still hard to him. He didn't even arrange his words to her.

_'Why am I so faltered through the idea of talking to her? She is my friend and will understand'_

On his way, he heard his belly growling and that reminded him of the fact that he hadn't eaten anything. He had nothing to do but ignore the sound of his rumbling stomach, hoping that it would last when he arrives to avoid embarrassment.

He ran down the hall wishing that the teacher did not arrive yet. Nevertheless, all his hopes went down when he opened the door, panting and found everyone seated on his desk calmly and this sign means that he was already late.

"Shinichi Kudou... You're late."

"Err.. Sorry, sensei" Shinichi muttered under his breath, panting.

"Don't repeat it again." Shinichi nodded and entered finally. He searched with his eyes through the faces before him.

_'Where is Miyano?'_

"Mind to sit, Kudou?" The teacher retorted.

He gave up looking and sighed sitting on the first desk on his way.

_'Why didn't she come today? Does it relate with what happened yesterday?'_ He sighed again despite himself then noticed everybody's eyes staring at him. He looked up and saw the teacher's eyes looking at him.

"Care to tell us what were we saying?"

_'Oh man... This is going to be a long day.'_

-0-

Ding.

Ding.

"Okay.. okay. Hold on a second!" said Hakase rushing towards the door.

"Eh.. Shinichi?"

"Hello professor!" Shinichi greeted him, and flew inside the house rapidly.

"You look exhausted. What happened?"

"Don't remind me. It was a long long day!" said Shinichi collapsing on the couch.

"By the way.. Where is Miyano? Why didn't she come to school today?" Shinichi asked abruptly.

"I was going to ask you.."

"Eh.. Ask me about what?" Shinichi aroused tentatively by the strange reply.

"I don't know.. Yesterday, you were talking outside then she returned paler and said she will rest for a while. She did not come out of her room ever since that time." Hakase said worriedly.

"What?"

"Yes. She does only come out to eat and take a shower then return to her room and sleep. She's been sleeping too long recently."

"Oh.. Is she in her room right now?" Shinichi asked standing up.

"Yes. I will make you some coffee." Hakase said and left for the kitchen. As he got away, Shinichi headed towards Shiho's room quietly. He knocked the door softly twice, "Oi.. Miyano?" He called her softly.

No answer.

He knocked once more, "Miyano... I'm coming in, okay?"

_'Well, I hope she doesn't kill me for this.'_

He pulled the door knob soundlessly and got in. Blinking a few times in order to get used to the dim-lighted room as he made his way inside it. He narrowed his eyes gradually searching for her in the darkness.

_'She really likes darkness. There is no shaft of light here.'_

Suddenly, he found himself bumping into something hard. Looking up, he found out that it was probably a bed. There was someone lying on the bed. He knew who it was immediately and turned around ready to get out before disturbing her when he found something glimmering in the dark.

Getting closer, he found that it was her face... Much closer, there was a drop of water descending from her closed eye getting down to her other eye by the effect of gravitation.

His brows furrowed at his assumption.

It was a teardrop.

Miyano Shiho was crying...

Because of... him?

.

TO BE CONTINUED...**  
><strong>

* * *

><p><span>AN:

I'm sorry if this chapter was kinda boring. I will make it up to you in the next chapter. Tell me whatever you want of ideas or criticism. Everything's accepted. And thank you everybody for motivating me. :))


	4. Apology

Disclaimer

I don't own Detective Conan/Case Closed. All rights belong to its owner.

Genre

Romance/Friendship.

A/N

I don't know if I got them completely OOC. So if I did, please forgive me. I have no clue.

* * *

><p><span>Obscure Love<span>

.

Chapter 4

.

.

Ai's POV

Opening my eyes abruptly, I got out of the bed abruptly and switched on the lights. Making my way towards the mirror to see the current state of my eyes, I found myself bumping into something and was about to fall but I managed to regain my balance fortunately. I looked down rubbing my eyes slightly to find a hard thing on the floor. It was the Detective Boys' watch I had earlier when I was still Ai Haibara.

_'What dropped it? It was on the table? Maybe It was Hakase..'_

I shrugged off the thought, re-puting the object in its latter place, and completed my way to the wanted target; the Mirror. It was not a pleasant thing to see that my eyes' color was astonishingly, red. I found it creepy to look at so, I washed my face looking forward to hide what can be hidden.

Taking a look at the time, it read 1:26 A.M on the electrical clock settled on the bedside table.

The worst thing in being depressed is that I get hungry easily. I don't know the reason. It seems to help me though. So, I headed to the kitchen, rejoicing the fact that professor Agasa does sleep early or else, I would have had to suffer from another investigation. I Finding the living room engrossed in complete darkness has affirmed my thoughts. Somehow, I began to like this darkness. I don't have to try to open my eyes as in light so I decided against switching them on.

"Finally awake?" On the threshold of the kitchen, I flinched turning around slightly as I recognized the voice.

_'What is he doing here?'_

"What are you doing here?" I mouthed my thoughts.

"I'm fine, thank you." I blinked a couple of times, then put my hand over my eyes covering it from the sudden flash of light. He obviously, turned on the light.

"Why did you skip school today?" he asked in his inspecting-suspects manner, while I still had problems opening my swollen eyes. I felt them so dry so, it was utterly hard for me getting used to the light.

"Why do you even ask?" I managed to say. Finally, I reached the button, and switched off the lights again. When I finally succeeded in focusing in the dark, I found him right in front of me.

"Why are you doing this?" he asked, putting his hand over my shoulder.

"Doing what? I let you do whatever you want.. And you let me do whatever I want. Fair enough!" I stated easily while I knew that I was tearing my heart into little pieces.

I saw him staring at me then I pulled his hand off my shoulder, and returned back to the kitchen. Getting a bottle of milk out of the refrigerator, I felt him sneak right behind me again.

_'This night won't end.'_

"Seriously, Kudo... What do you want from me if I am just a damn poison maker who tried to kill herself thousands of times?" I snapped, my back still facing him.

"You know what? It's me who was at fault because I cared about you.. And you don't want anybody to care about you. So I'm sorry if I care about you because I d—"

I don't know how the flow of words came out of my mouth, but they did, and when I turned to confront him because I didn't hear any reply of him. It would be good after all if he wasn't even there after my long long speech and I was just imagining, I sighed at the thought. However, it was all true... The words really did come out of my mouth and he was still there but what stunned me and cut off my words was when I didn't find him in front of me. It was when I found him in my embrace. Yes—he hugged me, and I was not dreaming. It felt breathtaking. My heart skipped a couple of beat.. My breaths stopped.. It was implausible but it occurred and I stood still as though I was a bloody jerk who was not mad at that moron. Everything blew out. Anger... Frustration... Disappointment... They were all gone. The words fumbled in my mouth and all I could say was, "Kudo-kun..."

I tried so hard to collect my control back on myself, and push away the jolt that he caused to me. He was just treating me as a friend nothing more, I told myself. And I shouldn't have been that weak in his arms. I should have pushed him back, and yelled at him, saying that he should apologize for treating me like that when I was just trying to help. I should have been strong. Nevertheless, I felt I was melting. My legs felt weak. Words were lost on my tongue before spoken. And when I gathered my strength back to back him off, I found myself wrapping my arms around his neck. As I arranged the words of, "Moron, what are you doing? I will not buy that." But it just came out into a feeling of hot stream right over my cheeks. I don't know how much of time I remained like this. But I remember when I finally managed to pull off and steer my face into another direction, wiping away the tears.

"I'm sorry, Shiho."

"I'm really sorry. I didn't mean what I've said... I just-I wasn't myself. I can't afford to see you hurt." he said, getting in my way to face me.

"I'm not hurt.." I insisted.

"Of course, you're not." he chuckled as he mopped off some tears on my left cheek.

"So do you forgive me, your highness?" he grinned at me with his cobalt glimmering eyes which I couldn't resist.

"I will think of it." I smirked, filling in a glass with some milk. Before I could hold it, Shinichi grabbed it out and drank it all in one gulp.

"You id—"

My words were trailed off when suddenly the lights were switched on again. Startled, I blinked looking at the old scientist in his bear-full pajamas. He was rubbing his eyes severely.

"Oi... Shini..iho... Wha—?" Shinichi and I exchanged looks, then pushed poor hakase towards his room.

"You are dreaming... It's just a dream." Staring at Shinichi as he spoke like that to Hakase as if he'd hypnotize him, I couldn't help but laugh at his silly demeanor.

As a reply he shrugged and smirked, "I have no choice. It is the only way to skip a useless investigation in the morning."

.

TO BE CONTINUED...**  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Any ideas? It will truly help me so don't hesitate..<p>


	5. Joviality

Disclaimer

I don't own Detective Conan/Case Closed. All rights belong to its owner.

Genre

Romance/Friendship

* * *

><p><span>Obscure Love<span>

.

Chapter 5

.

.

"Oi... Miyano, Come on, we're late!" a voice resonated in the early morning out in the street.

"I said: Just a moment! Are you deaf?" another yell crossed the silent street yet, this time it was a feminine one.

The young man standing in front of the house rolled his eyes impatiently.

"Kudou-kun, I don't understand how do you say we're late? It is still early!"

Finally, Shiho got out of the house slamming the door behind her while still tying her necktie.

"Never mind." Shinichi gave up at last. They were walking side by side when Shinichi looked beside him stealing a glance at Shiho.

"Why don't we call each other by our first names?" Shinichi spoke suddenly making Shiho turn to him swiftly as she was engrossed in her thoughts.

"Sorry, what did you say?"

"Umm... Nothing.. It was nothing." he stuttered embarrassingly. Shiho gazed at him skeptically. Curiosity was overwhelming her to know what he was intending to say or already have said when she was completely in another world thinking of the last night.

"Seriously Kudou, what were you saying?" she stopped her pace to force him stop too.

"Umm... I was just saying... Why don't we call each other by our first names?" Shinichi stammered hesitantly, while Shiho just stared at him as if trying to understand the meaning of his words.

"You know... We are friends for a long time and so... Right, Sh-Shiho?" said he, waving his hand in the air explaining his reasons. To his astonishment, he found Shiho's face brightened with a slight smile. Not a usual smirk.

"Okay." Shinichi's face perked up and smiled back to her. It was an eerie moment until they heard an immense chaos around. At the end, they both realized that they were in the middle of the street and thousands of curses fell on them while the car horns grew even louder. Getting back to the pavement, they both stifled a giggle simultaneously. As Shinichi looked at her cute giggle, he found his grin growing wider. He didn't know why but it felt so good deep inside.

"Oh no! We are now really late!" said Shiho while taking a glance at her watch. Starting to walk for a bit, she didn't find Shinichi beside her hence she turned around to him perplexed of his peculiar attitude to find him lost in his thoughts while a grin is drawn on his face.

"Kudou-kun! I said we are late!" Shiho reminded once again. Shinichi rolled his eyes upon hearing 'Kudou' again from her then surprisingly, she found Shinichi grabbing her arm and walking in the other direction hurriedly.

"What are you doing?" Shiho exclaimed baffled by his strange demeanor. When he kept walking rapidly and did not turn to respond to her, she stiffened on her place and crossed her arms questioningly.

"Care to explain what are you doing?"

"Umm... I have an idea in my head and wish you would agree with it." Shinichi tripped over his tongue hesitantly.

"What idea?" Shiho raised an eye brow at him.

"Well... Why don't we... skip school today?" Shinichi blurted eventually. He glanced at her waiting for a reply when he suddenly heard a burst of laughter. He furrowed his brows irritatingly, "What's so funny?"

"Aw.. Sorry... It's just.. you behave like a teenager.. Doing those teenage silly stuff." Shiho mumbled within her sequel of laughter.

"So what? I am a real teenager and you are too!" said he in a serious tone. Shiho blinked glaring at him for a second, "Kudou-kun.. Are you serious?"

"Of course I am!"

"Are you sick?"

"Shih—Nah I am not!" he cried out loud, making people around stare at them.

"Why don't we enjoy today on ourselves? I don't feel like going today and..." said Shinichi then paused for a moment taking a deep breath.

"And I don't want to eye Ran. It just gets onto an unhealed wound."

Shiho looked at him yet now, a solemn look. She saw disappointment in his eyes once they lost their bright glimmer. It hurt her the most to see him in this state. It just proves that he hadn't got over Ran yet.. He hasn't stopped loving her and the thought brought back the feeling of another unhealed wound in their eternal love triangle. However, she pulled herself back together and her eyes softened looking at him tenderly, "Fine, Shinichi." she gave in. It was a soft tone, Shinichi had never heard out of her before.

Shinichi turned to glance at her. He couldn't believe his ears. She finally called him by his first name moreover, he had never seen that kind tone of hers ever. It was just so delicate to see her smile once in a while, and he couldn't resist the urge to smile when he saw her sweet smile.

"You said my first name!" Shinichi bellowed amusingly.

"Hey, don't make me regret it." Shiho smirked rolling her eyes airily.

"No.. Don't!" Shinichi grinnedm dragging her hand along with him cheerfully.

"So where are you gonna take us today, meitantei-san?" She put a hand around her waist gaily.

"We are gonna go on an oh-so-full teenage day!" Shinichi roared, letting Shiho's smile grow even wider when seeing his jovial nature returning back into his spirit. Everything just seemed alright.

.

TO BE CONTINUED...**  
><strong>

* * *

><p><span>AN

Yeah... yeah, a bit short.. I know and I'm sorry about that. I will try to update as soon as I can.

Promise..:)

Please review!


	6. A Day Out

Disclaimer

I don't own Detective Conan/Case Closed or Cascada's song-What hurts the most. All rights belong to its owner.

Genre

Romance/Friendship.

A/N

You can listen to Cascada—What hurts the most when it comes over. Thanks.

* * *

><p><span>Obscure Love<span>

.

Chapter 6

.

.

Shiho stared at the beautiful falling leaves outside the glass beside her. Without noticing, a slight curve was drawn over her lips when spotting the enchanting scenery.

"Ahem.."

Shiho turned her face right in front of her, leading her gaze to fall upon the handsome young man before her. "Yo, I'm still here." a trademark grin crept upon the cocky detective looking at her.

"I've noticed." said Shiho indifferently, as she turned her gaze back to the beautiful scene outside, taking her time to admire it.

"I knew that you'd like the scenery, but not that you'll ignore me that much." Shinichi chuckled by his supposed-to-be-funny joke, making Shiho glare at him.

"I mean— I brought you here to see that adorable smile—Err—I actually meant... well, forget I said anything!" Shinichi stuttered, scratching the back of his head, confounded. Shiho looked at him, fully attentive and smirked starting her round in teasing him. "Aww... meitantei-san wants to see my smile, neh?"

"I didn't say that. Why would I?" protested Shinichi.

"Just kidding you, moron." Shiho shrugged, trying to push on her usual smirk but failed. Instead, a slight frown took place getting her out of her spiritual mood.

"Shiho,"

No Answer.

"Shiho,"

No Answer.

"Hey... Shihooo!"

She flinched, taken aback by the sudden cry, "What is it?" said Shiho in an irritated tone for disturbing her train of thoughts.

"I called you three times already! It's not the time to pass out to the other world. It's our full teenage day, remember?" said Shinichi furrowing his brows worriedly.

"Oh yes, I do. What did you want to say?"

"The food's arrived." informed Shinichi, holding his chopstick steadily.

"Come on. Hurry up! We have a lot else to do."

-0-

"I didn't realize that the day would pass quickly that way. I hardly remember that we decided to skip school was just half an hour ago!" said Shinichi, taking a lick of his ice cream.

"_You_ decided to skip school, and I just accompanied... Don't forget that fact." Shiho corrected him, smirking mischievously at the great detective beside her.

"Fine.. fine!" he rolled his eyes, annoyed.

Silence.

"Shiho?"

"Yeah?"

"Why did you come along with me even though you found the idea daft and way teenager at the beginning?" Shinichi asked, turning to face her. His voice failed to hide his ultimate curiosity.

"Who said I am an old granny? I am a teenager too, aren't I?" said Shiho, tampering with his question. She failed to hide a smirk.

"Seriously, don't you get fed up with all your taunts?"

She looked at him and to her surprise, his pitch was utterly earnest which caused her an uncomfortable shudder under his quizzical stare. He seemed to want a straight answer this time and she didn't exactly know what to say without revealing her clandestine feelings for him.

"Well.. I came here along because I wanted to...to.. get out. I haven't for quite a while. Is that okay with you?" Shiho responded, quite bewildered.

"Yeah." said he, grinning wildly like an idiot.

_"Till now.."_, but she didn't hear the latter muffled words.

-0-

"Why did we even come here along?" Shiho fidgeted, trying to dissuade him from the idea of getting to that certain place.

"Come on, it will be just fun!" protested Shinichi dragging her all along the way while grinning at her childish act.

"What happened to you? You were not like that. I mean... those things are not yours at all. It's not like you, Kudou-kun." said Shiho, seriously taken aback with his out-of-character flaw and peculiar alteration.

"I don't know.. I told you I just _need_ to have some fun once in a while." he replied, keeping a stress on the word 'need' significantly.

"Plus.. We didn't spend time with each other for a long time— Why not now?"

Shiho stared at him for a second as if trying to swallow his reasons.

"Well... Fine." said Shiho after giving up on retorting. Eventually, she let him him get in firstly to that place. After getting in, she looked around scrunitizingly.

This place was nothing but Karaoke.

"Now tell me what are we supposed to do in such a place?" Shiho crossed her arms wearily.

"No offense, but I want to get home with my hearing sense." Shiho smirked. However, instead of watching Shinichi's irritated face or rolling his eyes or taunting back at her, she found a wide grin drawing on his face. That grin didn't bring her into easiness right after seeing the mischievous glint in his eyes.

"Who said that _I_ would sing?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean that I am not the one going to sing. _You_ are!" Shinichi stated, pointing to her.

"Wha— No way! I won't. Plus, I told you that's not our place to come!" retorted Shiho furiously.

"I didn't hear your voice at all. Shiho, I promise I won't irritate you!" pleaded Shinichi. He had the most innocent sparkles in his tempting blue eyes.

Shiho looked aside, sighing uncomfortably.

"I will accept your teasing without any retorts for three weeks." Shinichi's grin grew wider while offering their deal.

"Five or nothing." retorted Shiho.

"Four. My last word!"

"Fine."

* * *

><p>"Ahem," she cleared her voice out.<p>

"Are you sure about that?"

"Yeah.. Just go on!"

She paused for a second, looking at him.

I hope I just don't regret this.

She was about to tell him that was ridiculous, and she's not going to sing. However, the song played cutting off any way for her to manipulate.

She sighed inwardly.

_'I can take the rain on the roof of this empty house_  
><em>That don't bother me..<em>  
><em>I can take a few tears now and then<em>  
><em>And just let them out..<em>

_I'm not afraid to cry,_  
><em>Every once in a while even though goin' on<em>  
><em>With you gone still upsets me<em>

_There are days_  
><em>Every now, and again I pretend I'm okay<em>  
><em>But that's not what gets me<em>

_What hurts the most_  
><em>Was being so close<em>  
><em>And having so much to say<em>  
><em>And watching you walk away<em>

_Never knowing_  
><em>What could have been<em>  
><em>And not seein' that lovin' you<em>  
><em>Is what I was tryin' to do<em>

_It's hard to deal with the pain_  
><em>Of losing you everywhere I go<em>  
><em>But I'm doin' it<em>

_It's hard to force that smile when I_  
><em>See our old friends and I'm alone<em>  
><em>Still harder,<em>

_Gettin' up, gettin' dressed_  
><em>Livin' with this regret<em>  
><em>But I know if I could do it over<em>

_I would trade, give away all the words_  
><em>That I saved in my heart<em>  
><em>That I left unspoken<em>

_What hurts the most_  
><em>Was being so close<em>  
><em>And having so much to say<em>  
><em>And watching you walk away<em>

_Never knowing_  
><em>What could have been<em>  
><em>And not seein' that lovin' you<em>  
><em>Is what I was tryin' to do<em>

_I'm not afraid to cry_  
><em>Every once in a while even though goin' on<em>  
><em>With you gone still upsets me<em>

_There are days_  
><em>Every now and again<em>  
><em>I pretend I'm okay<em>  
><em>But that's not what gets me<em>

_What hurts the most_  
><em>Was being so close<em>  
><em>And having so much to say<em>  
><em>And watching you walk away<em>

_Never knowing_  
><em>What could have been<em>  
><em>And not seein' that lovin' you<em>  
><em>Is what I was tryin' to do<em>

_What hurts the most_  
><em>Was being so close<em>  
><em>And having so much to say<em>  
><em>And watching you walk away<em>

_Never knowing_  
><em>What could have been<em>  
><em>And not seein' that lovin' you<em>  
><em>Is what I was tryin' to do'...<em>

_.**  
><strong>_

Silence.

Shiho looked ahead, regretting the fact that she had completely said everything lingering in her heart aloud but she tried to loosen up her nerves, confirming that it was just a song. _Hell, yeah.. just a song!_ She didn't add anything on her own after all. On the other hand, Shinichi was just standing his mouth agape. He didn't say anything after what he heard. Her voice was so mesmerizing that he found himself lost with the lyrics. Her words were so deep that he found himself confounded irrationally.

"Hey, Kudou-kun! Was my voice that terrible?" Shiho teased, meanwhile her nerves were going uptight internally.

"Nah... no, no. I mean.. it was good!"

"Thanks."

"Now let's go home. You seem tired." Shiho looked at him skeptically.

_'What happened to him? He was all the way cheerful! Now just go home?'_

"Yeah, let's."

.

TO BE CONTINUED...**  
><strong>


	7. Who is He?

Disclaimer

I don't own Detective Conan/Case Closed. All rights belong to its owner.

Genre

Romance/Friendship.

A/N

I apologize for being so dismal in the previous update. Sometimes, I suffer depression and everything surrounding me falls apart so **Yellow Jacket Pride... arey... silver roses98... Enji86... pureblooddragdoll... areej... 3aboOorah... winter snow723** and everybody else thank you so much, I couldn't have continued without your support. :))

* * *

><p><span>Obscure Love<span>

.

Chapter 7

.

.

In a not-so-comfy weather, the thunderstorm outside struck the ultimate silence within the cozy bedroom in a certain residence where a certain auburn young woman lied on her bed flipping under the blankets for some warmth.

Somehow, she cannot get some peaceful sleep tonight, though she had always loved sleeping in such an atmosphere. It sounded more cozy anyhow. Instead, she kept tossing and flipping under her comfy blankets, not able to take some certain one off her mind. Eventually, Shiho gave up sleeping and sat up straight in her bed, looking at the clock beside her. To her astonishment, she found it pointing to 3:26 A.M. Furiously, she ran a hand on her scrubby hair. _'Damn! How will I get to school tomorrow like that!'_ She swathed her knees and held it towards her chest placing her head comfortably on it.

Kudo-kun... What happened to you today? You were absolutely in a jovial mood, and I was delighted to see you returning back to your nature... So, what exactly changed everything? Was it something I said? I tried my best to keep on the good ether on you but looks like I failed like I always do... Like I failed to hide my concealed love for you. Whenever I keep it more inside myself, it just takes over me. It haunts me.. Nonetheless, I will not let it keep taking over me. I will just keep moving on, and everything will be alright one day. You hurt yourself by still thinking about Mouri-san just like I keep hurting myself whenever I think of you so, in order to break this everlasting love, I am going to make a start.

-0-_  
><em>

**_"If you love something let it go free. If it doesn't come back, you never had it. If it comes back, love it forever."_**

-0-_  
><em>

In another residence not so far from the latter one, a young man lay on the couch settled in the middle of the vast living room. A book which had large letters imprinted on its cover; Sherlock Holmes, snuggled wide-open on his chest while he was staring blankly on the seemed-to-be-interesting ceiling overhead.

One way or another, Shinichi ended up in this wretched condition. Thinking of how he could have ended now with Ran and make her feel happily ever after has always struck his temporary peaceful demeanor.. Thinking of how he shouldn't have interfered in such a black-mailing and got himself into that drastic mess, and how he could have been like any ordinary young teenager living his life to the fullest... rejoicing fame, money and success with his childhood friend and first crush. However, while pondering on how luck let him down and brought him to an almost imaginative science-fiction situation obliging him to lie to everyone he had cared for and liked, a compelling thought made its way through his self-struggle... It was not a single thought. To be exact.. it was a certain someone. A certain someone who was responsible of all the mess he had gotten himself into inadvertently or if you want to say in other words _she_ got him in. Come to think of it, if everything that changed his previous life hadn't, Haibara Ai wouldn't have appeared in his life, and she wouldn't have escaped the clutches of that Organization one day, or rather, he wouldn't have helped her out to survive actually 'cause she would have left them anyway when her sister was executed. Haibara Ai; the name sunk deep inside his mind; the one he hated the most and blamed for his current ludicrous situation. To this precise time, he has no idea how he took off the hatred filling his heart towards her when they first met. He remembers as soon as he accepted and steadied the contemptible fact that he had really shrunk. He remembers it thoroughly clear, fists wrenched, teeth gritted hard, the inevitable fact that he is going to make the one responsible for his state pay as much as he could.

Everything just faded away like that.. How? Not that only, but also she has become the best of his friends. He takes off everything in his head mindlessly to her even about his broken heart by Ran. He had never liked to talk to anybody about Ran and his feelings and all that stuff. Nevertheless, he found himself talking about everything with _her_. Maybe it's because they suffered together and went through the hardest together... Maybe 'cause they experienced death together... To be in ultimate danger seizing you from every where. All those hardships brought them along together after all the differences in their both worlds. It managed to end up in a lone path.

Smiling slightly at the fact that every single thought passes by his brain just ends to _her_; Miyano Shiho. Then without observing, the smile turned into a frown when he recalled back the recent events of today; when he heard Shiho's voice, it was so delicate and soothing though there was something wrong. Something wrong with the song he heard from her. The way she looked him in the eyes. The glint of pain in her multi-colored eyes when it turns into dark grey. The sore tone in her voice. It was the same attitude he notices whenever he talks about Ran to her.

_Does she like someone? No, scratch that— Does she love someone? The way she looks shows that she does not only like this person, but something more than just a crush. Who is that one? Why didn't she tell me? I mean... She can't be.. Is she heart-broken by... someone just like me? No— no, no. It can't be— She is Shiho for God's sake! who would turn her down? She's admiringly smart — her IQ is just as his as hard as it sounds for him, he admits — She's beautiful. Damn, she's so very beautiful, and attractive. She's quick-witted — her instant sarcastic retort absolutely proves it — Just how can someone leave this woman? _

Putting down the unused novel in the table beside him, he decided to try to get some sleep for tomorrow's school day. But still a question haunted him in his dreams.

_'Who is this person... Shiho?'_

_.  
><em>

TO BE CONTINUED

* * *

><p><span>AN:

Short chapter... I know, it was just their POVs and thoughts and stuff like that. Was it good? thank you.. thank you. 8D I think my next stories won't be Romance for I'm done with that genre, and I think you are fed up with me too. :D Maybe, I will try friendship,... etc. Well, I have no idea now. I just have to end this fic firstly for I will be so mean to let you hang for an end while I'm thinking for the inspiration to come for another fic. Here I am rambling again. Sorry but if you want me to stop talking.. Review! 8_8


	8. You Idiot!

Disclaimer

I don't own Detective Conan/Case Closed. All rights belong to its owner.

Genre

Romance/Friendship.

* * *

><p><span>Obscure Love<span>

.

Chapter 8

.

.

.

.

.

"I said wait, wait! Can't you just hold o—" Shinichi didn't complete his irritable cry, as he figured who his annoying guest was. It was no one but Ran; his ex-crush and childhood friend. He stared at her for a while still recognizing the face as he thought he was still dreaming firstly but when he heard her cheerful voice, all his hypothesis was confirmed.

"Hey, Shinichi." she greeted him casually behind her usual sweet smile.

"Ran," was all he could get his mouth to say, but managed to step back a bit letting her in after a few seconds of staring.

"Do you want to drink something?" Shinichi offered, turning on his heels to the kitchen.

"Nah, it's okay. Actually, I just came to see if you are fine." said Ran in her friendly tone. Shinichi turned to look at her quizzically.

"Why wouldn't I be fine?"

"I mean because you didn't attend school yesterday so I—"

.

Ran's words were interrupted by another ring bell. Shinichi raised his brows wondering who would it be this time. It has been so long since someone came to his mansion.

"Wait a minute," said Shinichi, as he got towards the door while Ran just nodded understandingly. He approached the door, and was honestly surprised by the visitor this time.

"Hey,"

It was Miyano Shiho.

And the reason why he was astonished to see her was because she had never visited him actually. Though he brushed off the thought, and smiled genuinely when he saw her. He felt as though he was calling her internally and she's just responded. Do they have telepathy?, he chuckled mentally at the thought.

"So, are you planning to make me stay here forever, staring and grinning like an idiot? 'Cause I don't have any problem." she smirked, letting Shinichi crash on the real world with her bittersweet sarcasm.

"Come on in," he closed the door behind and let her in, totally forgetting the fact that Ran was already there waiting for him. Nevertheless, she didn't give him the chance to inform Shiho about her presence as she broke down the silence yelling from inside, "Shinichi, who was that? Is this just the minute?"

Shiho's steps halted as she turned abruptly looking at him, baffled, then looking at the coming figure from inside which showed up to be Ran. And all of them were doing just one thing at that very moment.

Staring.

Shiho was staring at Ran who was staring back at Shiho, while Shinichi exchanging stares between both.

"Oh, Mouri-san, hello... Looks like I came in a bad timing!" Shiho smiled, trying to get her tone airy as much as she could and gave Shinichi an understanding nod, then headed to the door, speeding up her pace.

To her surprise, Shiho found her wrist being grasped by someone. Looking back, she found a serious look in his eyes saying No-I-want-you-to-stay look as his grip on her tightened more.

"No.. Shiho-san, I was just asking about him, and yeah.. You two didn't attend school today, did you?" said Ran.

Shiho opened her mouth to speak, but Shinichi interjected saying lightly," Oh yeah... We.. I mean me and Shiho skipped school because.." Shiho stared at him, her mind going blank for a second.

"Actually, we were on a date." he declared casually, still holding Shiho's wrist with his hand. These words were like a thunderstruck to the two young women, even Shiho—or should we say that it was Shiho who was flabbergasted the most.

"Wha—" Shiho was silenced with a hard squeeze on her hand.

She glared at him while Ran smiled and said, "Oh.. You're going out? That's great. Good luck!"

"Yeah, yeah. Thanks!" Shinichi grinned, and he felt something flushing on his face while saying his words but he didn't take a notice on it.

"Sorry, I have to leave by now. Dad is still waiting for me to make him breakfast. Bye Shinichi.. Bye Shiho-san. See you at school tomorrow then."

As the door was shut closed, Shiho freed her hand away from his sturdily and rubbed it down. It was red because of Shinichi's hard squeezing. She then glared at him, and pulled the door open furiously ready to get out when Shinichi's hand extended to reach her elbow rapidly.

"Hey Shiho, what's wrong?" he frowned taking a glimpse of the mixed emotions exploding in her eyes. A strange mix of anger and pain.

"Look, let me explain—"

"You don't know what's wrong? You dense idiot! You're taking advantage of me to make your precious girlfriend jealous. Why would you do that stupid act without even informing me.. so-so, just get your hand off me and let me go to wherever I want." Shiho yelled, then grabbed her arm away leaving him. He looked at her disappearing figure.

.

TO BE CONTINUED...

* * *

><p><strong><span>AN: **I'm sorry for the late update but my brother got into surgery and I don't feel like writing anything in the recent time so, please be patient for a couple of days and I will update soon, I promise. Your reviews are so important so please don't be stingy.


	9. Don't Regret

Disclaimer

I don't own Detective Conan/Case Closed. All rights belong to its owner.

Genre

Romance/Friendship

A/N

I think I am going out of time already... This story is probably going to end the next chapter so, be ready. I am sorry if I wrote it in a some kind of a rush, but I did my best, and mu circumstances are not so good recently. Also, I will be starting my study in four days so that's why I will end it so soon. Actually, I don't like it for you, people to hang for months or even years to see a single update while you forget the main plot of the fic already. It's ridiculous as I don't like for myself to be waiting such a time. I suppose the next chapter will be updated in hours or at most in two days. I did my best so, enjoy!

* * *

><p><span>Obscure Love<span>

.

Chapter 9

.

.

As the sun was descending in the ultimate horizon, it reflected its bright descending color on the twinkling eyes of a certain woman whose auburn hair represented the same color. The young woman was gazing blankly ahead. She kept staring at the endless universe before her. Nothing seems to bother her from examining the beauty of Mother Nature.

But, if you got in a way closer to that fragile figure, you would see a slight smile, carrying a sad emotion deep beneath it. ''I guess I have overreacted a bit, didn't I?'' said Shiho to no one in particular. But, the thought of just using her as a fake substitute to flame Ran's jealousy was so disappointing even if he had considered her his best friend. She was still baffled by his solitude conduct. She did help him once by making the antidote considering his mighty happiness. Then, look now what it came to in the end. Maybe if she hadn't made the antidote for him, he wouldn't have confessed to that Mouri girl, and she wouldn't have rejected him in such a dismal way. Right— he would have kept thinking about _her_ as his poor damsel in distress, and guilt would have been overwhelming him as usual, and he would have kept blaming her for destroying his perfect life for the rest of the eternity or even kicked her out for her uselessness. But with all these... he wouldn't have been dejected to that extend. Thinking of the matter over and over, the very thought brought to her a severe sore feeling in the brain. He loved Ran sincerely. He loved her to the extend that he would fight for her over and over again until the sky falls over... To the extend that even though she had rejected him thoroughly, and smashed down his heart into pieces. He just keeps on trying to get her back.

It reminds her of something, doesn't it?

Yes.

It does.

It reminds her of what she was— is still doing to him secretly. The same situation. But the difference here is that she neither confessed nor did she hint to him anymore about her feelings as she was doing while she was Ai Haibara.

Does she have to confess?

Will she wake up one day regretting the fact that she hadn't told him how much she loved him?

She blinked.

Feeling the mild breeze tickling her hair about her face.

Breathing in the clement air.

Letting it out comfortably.

She got up, and left her comfy contemplating beautiful place, taking a last glimpse of the already darkened sky behind. Though the sun had descended and gone afar, there would be another day. Another day where the sun would shine once again, brightening the hope and bringing back the serene prospect of every day. She smiled placidly at the shining moon above.

There is still hope up there waiting.

-0-

"Hakase!"

"Shinichi, what are you doing again?"

"Didn't she come back yet?"

"Oh, Shiho-kun? No— I'm afraid she did not. You did not find her yet?" replied Agasa frowning worriedly, recieving the look at Shinichi's eyes which certainly gave him the answer.

''Damn it! Where did she go?''

_Where did you go, Shiho. . . please?_

Agasa's hands were rubbing his chin thoughtfully while wandering around his house nervously. Shinichi had definitely reminded him of his ultimate anxiety. He stopped in front of the window looking out desperately. He moved off the curtain to capture a good look at the neighborhood before him, then looked up at Shinichi abruptly.

"Shi— Shinichi!" he called him amusingly.

"What is it, hakase?" Shinichi asked, noticing his strange demeanor.

"It's Shiho out there!" he cried out fussily. Shinichi blinked taken aback by the respond. He was beside Agasa in the next second almost knocking Agasa down on the floor while taking a glimpse of the outside.

"It's her." declared Shinichi jovially, as Agasa glared at him incredulously.

"Well... I think I did say that before!" said Agasa scratching his hair—Oh.. sorry, I mean his bald head. Before he could say another word to Shinichi, he found the door slamming shut sharply.

"Oh. . ." he grinned sheepishly at his thoughts.

_I just wish you find out Shiho-kun's feelings for you, Shinichi_

And maybe a wish can come true.

Speeding up his pace, Shinichi stopped out of the blue as he stared at where Shiho had ended up at. She was sitting on a bench quite near his mansion. He let out a sigh of relief slip from his lips, then smiled at the composed serene features of hers. Nevertheless, the smile turned to a regretful frown once reminiscing what had happened in the morning.

Without saying a word, Shinichi sat calmly beside her. Shinichi glanced at her for a while, trying to bore into her thoughts but, as usual he could not read his ambiguous best friend. And to his surprise, Shiho did not look to see who sat beside her in this way without asking. Instead, a feeble smile was drawn on her face. He blinked for a minute.

_Was she smiling?. . . Not even a smirk?_

Indeed she was.

Shinichi looked ahead before him, staring at nothing in particular.

"You worried Agasa a lot." said Shinichi, breaking the uncomfortable silence.

"I will apologize to him." Shiho replied flatly.

Silence.

"I was worried about you too." Shinichi declared, as he turned to her, sharply looking in her eyes.

"I guess I should apologize to you too, then." Shiho smiled then turned to meet his gaze. His eyes widened as he saw her grinning sweetly he couldn't resist the urge to smile back at her.

"It's okay... I-I'm just am glad you are okay."

Silence.

"Are you still mad at me?"

"Not at all."

_Life is too short to wake up in the mornings with regrets._

"But why aren't you?" he raised an eye brow, grinning mischievously.

Shiho gazed at him abruptly, taken aback by his strange question.

"What do you mean by that?"

"You said that I used you to make Ran jealous and you were fuming for the whole idea so. . .why the sudden forgiveness?" he looked at her, smiling calmly. Shiho just turned her gaze to the other direction.

"Maybe it's because I did understand your reasons for doing so."

"You mean my reasons as loving... _her_?" he added, clearing it out.

An uncertain sigh slipped out of her lips unconsciously, "Yes, that's it."

"Shiho?"

"Yes?"

"Can I ask you something? We are best friends, right?"

"Mm. . .Sure."

She bit her lip nervously. Whatever what's coming out is not good.

Not at all.

"Do you love me?"

.

TO BE CONTINUED..**  
><strong>

.

Just one word. . .

Read, review, thanks.

Oops, that's three words :DD


	10. Epilogue

Disclaimer

I don't own Detective Conan/Case Closed. All rights belong to its owner.

Genre

Romance/Friendship

* * *

><p><span>Obscure Love<span>

.

Chapter 10

.

.

.

In the cold frosty weather, there, sat a man contemplating the beauty of the snow-falling scenery out the window. Carrying up the hot coffee in his hands, he took a sip of it, enjoying its effect of warmth running inside his body. However, he stopped abruptly, and put down his cup onto the first table he could face, then coughed sharply putting his hand before his mouth. Then, without a word, he sat back on his chair, holding his hot coffee and taking another sip quietly as if nothing had disturbed him. He sighed, looking outside. He tried to push out the thought of how he wanted to get outside, and enjoy that kind of weather. He grinned mischievously at the thought, "Then why not?"

He pushed off the wrapped blankets around him abruptly, and stood still, looking left and right as if reassuring that nobody would see him. Putting his warm jacket on, he opened the door, and stepped outside then, shut the door calmly behind. He let out a long sigh of relief, taking a deep breath of the cold fresh air. It was not until a sharp cough interrupted his pleasure. Clearing out his throat, he walked calmly until he found a bench nearby then, he fell down on it cozily. Few minutes passed as he remained in his place, just enjoying the sweet gratification after the smooth touch of the mild snow over him. As though it was a dream while he was still wide awake, he came back to his sense once more, as reality hit him hard as a knock on his head. 'Well, I think I should get going now..' he gulped nervously at the thought. Standing back to get ready to return back to his mansion, he turned his gaze back to the previous spot he was seating on. He couldn't hide by then the smile appearing on his pale face.

_'It is the place. . .'_

He thought it over, then eventually gave up, returning back to his comfortable seat, a smile adorning his handsome face.

_' It was the place where we. . . .'_

He pulled his hands into his pockets for more warmth, observing the warm vapor coming out with every breath he took. Getting his head low behind, he glanced at the dark sky stained with white spots falling slowly downwards.

-0-

"Do you love me?"

His voice resonated in her mind for a thousands of times. Time suddenly seemed to halt around them. She gulped hardly, feeling a sudden lump in her throat. She looked down at her feet, then her glance turned to look so faraway. As if her gaze would pierce through the sky, making a hole for her to escape. The only sound heard was their breaths, and she could feel her rising heartbeats growing faster as well by every second passing while his eyes lay at her patiently.

'I should tell him, shouldn't I?' She bit her lip, trying to find the answer before giving him his awaiting respond. She couldn't dare to look into his eyes. She couldn't dare to look him in the eyes which were full of passion. She didn't dare to listen to his fast heartbeats either. She could have taunted him as usual. . . as her indifferent nature with any sarcastic ready comment of hers. She could end up this uncomfortable conversation right now with one word or two. Nevertheless, she did not, and she did not want to, because everything was already hanging since the first time she has fallen in love with him. She has already hidden it for a very long time, and here is a chance to blurt out everything honestly in front of his face. But still, the decision was hard for her to take. 'Will she regret not taking this chance one day and blowing it up with her silly agony?'

And without another moment of thinking, she took her decision.

If she won't tell him now, then she cannot wait for him anymore.

She cannot wait for another chance again because. . .

A Chance gets to a human being one time.

And she was not patient enough to wait for another.

_Your lives improve only when you take chances, and the first and most difficult risk you can take, is to be honest with yourself._

"Yes."

"Yes, Shinichi...I love you." She closed her eyes softly, letting out a suppressed breath which she held inside unintentionally. A great burden had been taken off by now.

'No. . . Wait a minute, Should I say that I was just joking right now?'

'I can back off, right?'

_Take chances, make mistakes. That's how you grow. Pain nourishes your courage. You have to fail in order to practice being brave._

She sighed. 'Well, I think I can not.'

A warm feeling engulfed her hand smoothly, causing a sweet chill passing as an electricity shock. She blinked, looking towards the person sitting beside her. She found his hand on hers reassuringly. She felt his warm hand squeezing hers lightly, and the blush on her cheeks was not able to be diminished. Her eyes widened when noticed the strange glint in his blue eyes.

"I love you."

His words traveled in the calm universe as Shiho shuddered, looking at him. A smile appeared on her face placidly yet, a weak smile. Her hands on his shoulder, "It's okay, Shinichi. You don't have to say that in order not to hurt m—"

Her statement was trailed off by the sudden pressure on her lips. She shut her eyes spontaneously.

Her eyes widened in bewilderment, as she looking at his flushing face.

"You can't say that to me." She heard his shaking yet, cohesive voice.

"I can't understand you." She whispered calmly, but it was audible enough for Shinichi to hear.

"I was afraid that... if I confessed to you, you would reject me.. that I'd lose your friendship for once and forever."

Her eyes widened once as realizations hit her.

He was afraid that she might reject him.

"And I was not stimulating her jealousy. I was. . .I was talking seriously, and I did it to see what will be your reaction by then. But it was completely out of my mind to know that you will get angry for that. I mean. . .I thought you were just angry for referring to you as my. . .um . .girlfriend."

She couldn't move or blink.

She just kept staring at him, her eyes widening with every word in his speech.

So. . .It was a misunderstanding that got her to a confession, ha?

Funny to believe.

But good as a chance.

"I-I love you. I don't when I've fallen in love with you, but I know... I just did. You were around for too long that I'd—and you. . ." his words sank into silence. He has always been bad at completing a good fruitful speech at these matters.

A cold breeze stiffened her at the spot. A lone tear was released yet, it was of joy not pain as it always did.

"Shiho Miyano," he called her, his eyes softening.

"You are the one I need to complete the rest of my life with."

-0-

As the man nodded off for a little while, dropping his neck slowly on his chest. The headphones covering his ears continued replaying the same song over and over, his peaceful face forming to a serene smile.. into a sweet dream. His ears could reach some words through.

_The words have been drained from my mouth. _

_Sweet words that I wanted to tell you. . ._

_When we are together, I feel perfect. _

_When I'm pulled away from you, I fall apart. _

_All you say is sacred to me._

_ Your eyes are so blue. I can't look away. . ._

_You whisper to me.._

_Promise you'll stay with me— Oh, you don't have to ask me. You know you're all that I live for, You know I'd die just to hold you—Stay with you._

_Somehow, I'll show you... That you are my night sky._

_I've always been right behind you. . ._

_Now I'll always be right beside you.'_

A cold breeze tickled his neck, causing him to shiver inconstantly. Opening his eyes slightly from his little nap, he looked around, confused. Then, realizing the headphones has been replaying that certain song for over 30 times already, he took them off and turned off the mp3 player. Tugging his hands again into his pocket, he smiled in tranquility as the picture of the strawberry blond woman manifested in his mind, he mumbled, "Oh, what a good dream.."

_'How I miss you, Shiho. . .'_

Taking a glance at his watch, he panicked suddenly aware of the time.

"Crap, that's not good. Better get home right away." he collected his mp3 player, headphones, and whatever else he'd taken along when suddenly—

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?''

The furious voice made him stiffen as he collapsed on his latter place again from the sudden startle. Funny as it seemed, Kudou Shinichi was discovered at the crime scene before he'd flee.

Yet, he couldn't help the grin creeping upon his face. He'd better fix the situation right _now_.

"Ohh, Sweetie—"

The sound of falling shopping bags cut him off.

"Moron, ARE YOU MAD OR INSANE? I TOLD YOU NOT TO LEAVE YOUR BED. YOU HAVE A FEVER AND YOU ARE WANDERING AROUND THE STREETS LIKE THAT. . BAKA!"

He gulped uncomfortably, though he thought she was so adorable when she gets angry but it's so hard to handle it now.

He grinned mischievously, "I am both." He chuckled airily, looking at her narrowed eyes on her flushing face.

"Haha, so funny." she taunted, taking a seat beside him.

A comfortable silence filled in.

"You will get worse, Shinichi. I am serious." She whispered softly after regaining back her calm composure.

"Don't worry. I feel better now." He assured her with a confident smile, wrapping his arms around her shoulder cozily, pulling her into a deep embrace.

"Remember the first time on this seat?" He closed his eyes, bringing back the reminiscence of that special day.

"How can I forget..?" She muttered simply, intertwining her hands with his, as he squeezed it gently.

"The day you asked me first— I can't understand till now how idiotic you are, waiting for me to confess first like that!" She heard his chuckle beside her.

"I love you so very much." he said placidly, as though stating the facts.

She opened her mouth to say something, then shut it as his consecutive coughs intervened. She looked at him in concern, then stood. He missed her warm hand intertwining his.

"Where are you going?" He said, holding up his coughs.

She pulled off the shawl she was wearing, and wrapped it on him.

"What are you doing?"

"Fixing your stupid mistakes as I've always done." She smirked.

"Gee, thanks."

"You're welcome. But I think we should get back now. I've got dinner from that new restaurant which opened recently and the food will be cold by then." said Shiho, pulling his hand to a help him to a stance.

"Okay, okay."

He stood, and she held the shopping bags from the ground.

"Did you bring the popcorn?"

"Sure, I did. How can I forget something important like that!" she mocked him airily, as he poked her shoulder.

"Hey, stop joking around!"

"Fine... What movie did you prepare? I wish it will not be like that silly previous one."

"Of course I excluded romance as there is no romance goes beyond us..." He chuckled as he wrapped one arm around her during their little walk, as she grinned at his words.

"I prepared The Grudge. How about that?"

"That'd be great. With the popcorn and lights off. But, just don't tell me at night to escort you to the bathroom." She giggled as he frowned, glaring at her.

"Ridiculous... I was not the one who pulled the blankets onto my eyes and was clinging onto me terribly last time."

"Okay... okay. Fine, Truce."

"Okay." He chuckled.

"You should better recover. I will not carry the bags everyday like that." She retorted, waving the bags in the air.

He glared at her, "You said truce!"

"Oh, I forgot. Did I?" She grinned mischievously at him.

They fell into a comfortable silence, hearing nothing but the quiet steps of their feet simultaneously.

"I missed you that past hour, Shiho."

She smiled at him peacefully.

"I missed you too."

He smiled pulling her closer, caressing her shoulder. He didn't have to take a glance at the auburn woman walking beside him to notice how beautiful she was, for her image will never leave his unconscious brain.

It began as hatred. He hated her firstly and she hated him, then they became almost cautiously friends. Getting along together by the time, they has become close friends. Healing each other's wounds and getting a good shoulder to lean on, it progressed into an inevitable love which was meant to be from the beginning. Friends, lovers and family for the rest of life. There is difficulties and crisis's but everything is going to be alright once you see the smile of one another. It seems such a simple thing but it is the worth of life. Life worth a simple curve to get everything straight, especially from that right person.

There is a fine line between hate and love. And that thin line managed to be burnt between them with the intensity of love.

_The End_**  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Oh, I was about to write -To Be Continued- then I found out that I have to write the end. I want to cry *sniff* I know you think I am ridiculous, but this story meant so much for me, and I didn't want to end it so soon. <strong>

**Oh. . .How cute! I hope you did like it. And I will truly miss you so much for I am not going to write any story for quite a long while. I will start school soon so I just can't. I want to thank everyone who reviewed this story so much. You really made my day by every word you've written and stimulated me to move on so, thank you so so so freakin much. I love you all and wish to know your opinions about the end of the story. Was it good? I really don't know. I think it got more emotional than I intended it to be. I just kept writing,, and writing.  
><strong>

**And yes.. Almost forgot, there's some words I've borrowed from a song called You by Evanescence and I don't own it. I repeat; every right belongs to its owner. Thank you!**

**Please leave a review!  
><strong>

**Lots of love,**

**Goodbye..  
><strong>


End file.
